Respuesta transparente
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Y ahora caes en cuenta que… no puedes resolver nada. De nada sirve tener esos 100, de nada sirve esa mente prodigiosa si no pudiste hacer nada por ella.


**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project es propiedad de Jin.

* * *

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Un pequeño drable que hice en unos pocos minutos para desahogarme XD  
Lamento si está extraño, pero me pudo el fangirleo (y aprovechando que tengo internet por unos minutos, pues no vi inconveniente en compartirlo) ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Respuesta transparente**  
 **—*—*—*—**

¿Desde hace cuánto estabas así? ¿Desde hace cuánto te sentías de esa forma? Ya no eres consciente del tiempo, ¿verdad? O tal vez… ¿ya no te importa?

Miserable. Así te ves, así te ven y así te sientes, ¿cómo has llegado hasta este punto? "¿No era que ella era sólo una molestia?" eso te preguntas, pero como a todas las otras… no puedes responder… no sabes si es por tu propio orgullo, no sabes si es porque es demasiado doloroso, no sabes absolutamente nada. Por primera vez en tu vida, hay preguntas y problemas a los cuales no puedes dar respuesta o solución.

Eres un tonto. Uno muy grande. No te diste cuenta del problema hasta que éste ya no tenía solución, ¿no es así? Solamente te enteraste cuando todas aquellas chicas de tu clase que no conoces sollozaban con lirios en sus manos, no supiste qué pasaba hasta que esos lirios fueron dejados encima de la mesa que estaba a tu izquierda.

La mesa que esperabas que estuviera ocupada hace diez minutos.

El minuto de silencio, las palabras en honor a ella, los llantos de los estudiantes, los gritos de otros, la oración del maestro… no te enteraste de nada, ni siquiera del examen que te entregaron, ese examen de matemáticas que debías responder. Y claro que lo hiciste, fue por inercia como todo lo que hiciste después de eso.

Despertarte, comer, ir a clase… todo se sentía tan efímero y apenas eras consciente de ello. Olvidaste hasta tu propio nombre y no te enteraste de nada, no supiste qué pasaba a tu alrededor, tu cuerpo actuaba por sí sólo siendo también tormentoso cuando volteabas a ver a la izquierda buscando una sonrisa despreocupada y una calurosa bufanda roja.

Entregaron el examen y ese fue tu detonante.

 _—_ _¿Otro 100 cerrado? eso es muy común en ti, Shintaro._

La voz jocosa y suave en tu cabeza te hizo un clic, supiste entonces qué pasaba, dónde estabas, qué hacías y qué había pasado. Y no lo soportaste. No conseguiste soportarlo por eso saliste corriendo, por eso estás donde estás ahora, por eso estás en la azotea agarrándote la cabeza a pesar de que no duele.

¿Te ubicas?

Estás aquí mismo, en la azotea donde posiblemente ella cayó, con un examen arrugado con un 100 marcado en rojo a tu derecha, pensando en tu idiotez…

Pensando en que era imposible que estuvieras sufriendo así por ella.

Pensando en por qué lo hizo.

Pensando en cómo ella se volvió tan importante para ti.

Pensando en cuándo.

Pensando en ella.

Pensando en lo frío que fuiste con ella, en cómo la ignorabas, en cómo soltaste su mano innumerables veces, en cómo la consideraste una molestia… en cómo la querías…

Pensando.

Pensando.

Pensando…

Pero ya no sirve de nada, ¿no es así? Ayano está muerta, se suicidó y te sientes fatal por el sentimiento de sorpresa que no habías sentido desde que tu padre murió. Te sientes fatal porque no lo viste venir, porque aunque era obvio, porque aunque la viste llorar… no hiciste nada. Jamás lo esperaste.

Y ahora caes en cuenta que… no puedes resolver nada. De nada sirve tener esos 100, de nada sirve esa mente prodigiosa si no pudiste hacer nada por ella.

Tantos problemas que resolviste… ¿no pudiste con el pequeño problema de Ayano? ¡Sabías lo sencilla que era! ¡La viste llorar! ¡¿No pudiste haberte acercado?! ¡Sabías que escuchándola, preguntándole o… o siquiera estando allí hubieses podido haberla ayudado!

—¡YA BASTA! —Sollozas— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya…! Ya basta…

La campana de la escuela suena, te das cuenta también que el tiempo sigue con su curso…

Y lo odias. El tiempo continúa sin ella y eso lo detestas. Su cabello meciéndose con el viento… esa sonrisa despreocupada… jamás la volverás a ver porque el tiempo sigue y ella _ya no está en este tiempo._

Como puedes te levantas, te has olvidado ya de todo, debes olvidar, debes… olvidar. Pero no quieres y no puedes. Ayano inunda tu cabeza, tu negligencia inunda tu cabeza, el dolor inunda tu ser. Pero sí conseguiste olvidarte a ti mismo y a tus amigos…

Y sin darte cuenta, ahora te encuentras en tu habitación, tu madre dejó de llamarte hace mucho, ya es de mañana y tu celular suena como todos los días informándote que es hora de volver a la escuela, a la vida.

Desactivas la alarma.

Ya no vale la pena seguir así, ya no saldrás, ya no hablarás con nadie, ese mundo es demasiado caluroso, demasiado brillante, demasiado cruel, demasiado… doloroso.

Enciendes el PC y decides desfogar tus penas en el internet, aun cuando ya sabes que en cuanto cierres los ojos… ella te perseguirá eternamente.

Pero ya nada importa. Has perdido a la única persona que te aguantaba, la única que te sonreía y la única que te hizo sentir querido.

Perdiste a tu mejor amiga.

Perdiste a Ayano.


End file.
